1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a rolling drum type washing structure of a cloth washing apparatus and in particular to one which can clean clothes thoroughly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional washing machines fall into two categories, i.e. the rolling type and the tunnel type. Both types of the washing machines utilize running water to clean a large amount of clothes at the same time, and so the clothes cannot be cleaned thoroughly. In addition, the cylindrical member of the rolling type washing machine rotates at a high speed in use thereby producing noise pollution in operation and therefore causing damage to the operator's health, whereas the tunnel type washing machine is used for washing only and so it is necessary to move the cloth with manual power to a drier for drying thus causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved washing structure of a washing apparatus which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.